072614-TheTalkpt2
languidLachesis LL began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 16:44 -- 04:44 LL: Merrow is awoken by a knock at his bedroom door. 04:45 AA: MERROW GETS UP, CHECKS HIMSELF IN THE MIRROR TO MAKE SURE HE'S NOT LOOKING (GASP) DISHEVELED, AND THEN ANSWERS THE DOOR. 04:45 AA: (( Urghh. Quirks off. )) 04:45 LL: It appears to be your future Father-In-Law, Rilset. He coughs into his hand. "May we speak a moment?" 04:46 AA: Merrow flinches when he sees Rilset, but then composes himself, and goes on as though it hadn't happened. 04:46 AA: "CERTAINLY, MISTER LEYERS. PLEASE COME ON." 04:47 LL: ((Come on or come in?)) 04:47 AA: (( Come in )) 04:47 AA: (( Sorry. )) 04:47 LL: ((lol)) 04:47 LL: ((freudian slip)) 04:47 AA: (( I warned you about Freuds, bro. )) 04:48 LL: Rilset enters the room, running a hand through his hair. "We need to speak, about Acenia." 04:48 AA: "WHAT'S WRONG? IS SHE ILL?" Merrow looks concerned. 04:49 LL: "N-no... but..." He frowns. 04:50 LL: "I am concerned about her happiness in an arranged marriage with you." 04:52 AA: Merrow nods. "OH. OF COURSE. WE HAVE OUR CONCERNS AS WELL. SHE SEEMS FAIRLY ENTHUSIASTIC, AND WE ARE DOING OUR BEST, BUT WE STILL HAVE OUR WORRIES." 04:52 LL: He nods. "I see. Well, if you'd like, I am happy to teach you." 04:52 AA: "HAS SHE EXPRESSED DISSATISFACTION TO YOU? IS THERE SOMETHING WE CAN DO?" Merrow sounds genuinely unsure of himself, not something he would usually let slip around someone else. 04:53 LL: "She has expressed fears of future dissatisfaction." 04:54 AA: "WELL OF COURSE THEN. WE WOULD BE HAPPY TO LEARN." 04:54 LL: He nods. "We should lock the door. We wouldn't want people to know that you needed instruction on anything, as the prince." 04:55 AA: "YES, OF COURSE." Merrow nods and locks the door. 04:56 LL: Rilset nods. "Do you have any practice with the simpler bits, like kissing?" 04:56 AA: Merrow blushes. "WE HAVE KISSED....ONCE BEFORE." 04:57 LL: "And how was it? did you make it awkward? too much tongue, too much spit? too grabby?" He seems genuinely concerned. 04:58 AA: "...SHE WAS VERY UNDERSTANDING, BUT WE DO FEAR IT WAS SOMEWHAT AWKWARD. TOO MUCH TONGUE PERHAPS. WE DON'T THINK WE WERE OVERLY GRABBY..." 05:00 LL: "That's good. You have to take it slow. I am afriad I was unable to finish giving her "the Talk" due to events," he waves his hand in the air. "And I wouldn't want to infringe in what is apparently your territory now." 05:02 AA: "YES, WE ARE TAKING IT VERY SLOWLY. NEITHER OF US WISHES TO RUSH INTO THINGS. ADMITTEDLY WE ARE ALREADY BETROTHED, BUT WE BELIEVE THAT IT IS THE HOPE OF US BOTH THAT WE CAN MAKE IT WORK AS MORE THAN MERE POLITICAL CONVENIENCE." 05:03 LL: He nods. "That's good. You know Acenia's happiness is my primary concern." 05:05 AA: "IT IS QUICKLY BECOMING OURS AS WELL. OBVIOUSLY OUR DUTIES AS PRINCE PUT CERTAIN OBLIGATIONS ON US THAT CAN'T BE IGNORED, BUT SHE IS HONESTLY MAKING IT DIFFICULT TO PLACE EVEN THOSE ABOVE HER." Merrow looks a little embarrassed to say this. 05:06 AA: "WE HOPE YOU WILL NOT THINK LESS OF US AS A MONARCH BECAUSE OF THAT ADMISSION." 05:06 LL: He shakes his head. "No, it is good to hear, it means you will listen closely to my instruction, and I can rest easy on my worries for my daughter, who, until recently, I was afraid would be culled if I let her out of my sight." 05:08 AA: "ANY WHO ATTEMPT SUCH A THING NOW WOULD ANSWER TO ME, AND WE BELIEVE THE CONDESCE WOULD STAND BEHIND US. WE WOULD COME DOWN ON THE PERPETRATOR WITH THE FULL FORCE OF THE ALTERNIAN GOVERNMENT." His jaw is set firm. 05:09 LL: Rilset exhales in relaxation. "Then the only things I need to teach you are things closer to the heart, matters of personal marital happiness, which it appears are Acenia's worries. I have come to understand she fears that you will ignore her wants and needs due to your duties to the Alternian people, or more... I'm sorry, there's no nice way to say this, but... stilted and closeted manner." 05:11 AA: "SHE IS...SHE IS..." Merrow's voice suddenly drops and he sounds like he's reeling on his feet, though he maintains his composure. "Put off by me standing on ceremony?" 05:11 LL: "I wouldn't say put off... she just worries such things will extend to other, more personal areas of the relationship, like the family atmosphere, private conversation... the Bedroom..." 05:12 LL: "My daughter is very smart, and often frets over the future." He pinches the bridge of his nose. 05:13 AA: (( Haha, it really is spreading like a disease, that move. )) 05:13 AA: Merrow takes all this in like he's really mulling it over. "Yes....I see." 05:13 LL: ((he is thiago's dad)) 05:14 LL: "So, do you have a plan in place to prevent these worries of hers from reaching fruition?" 05:18 AA: "To be honest I hadn't even thought about it. Now I can see I must..." 05:19 LL: "Would you like me to assist you?" 05:19 AA: "Do you have any ideas?" He looks eager. 05:19 LL: Her frowns. "Well, I could teach you like my father taught me... since you don't really want to learn from Commander Balish." 05:20 AA: "No, of course I..." Merrow's eyes narrow, then he goes back into PRINCE MODE. "WAIT, WHY WOULD WE LEARN FROM COMMANDER BALISH?" 05:21 LL: "What we're talking about you learning: How to be a proper husband on a personal level. I'm merely saying that Commander Balish is quite possibly the worst person to learn from. After I learned he was your father from the Condesce, I wasn't surprised you had so little instruction, if you don't mind my saying." 05:22 AA: Merrow relaxes a little. "Oh, I guess if she told you I don't have to keep up the charade." 05:23 AA: "No, I certainly wouldn't want to learn from him. I don't know how Darmok seems so comfortable with Miloko, to be honest." 05:23 LL: "She only told me as you'll be marrying my daughter, and she wanted to ensure I was aprised of the situation." 05:23 LL: "Darmok lucked out and is more like his mother, from what I've heard." 05:24 LL: "But that's a discussion for another time." 05:24 AA: Merrow nods. 05:24 LL: "So, first things first. Do you know if you prefer to be the... uh... pitcher? or the Catcher?" 05:25 AA: Merrow turns completely tyrian again. "Um..." he seems completely out of his element. 05:26 AA: "Are we to be playing Human Baseball?" 05:27 LL: "N-no..." He coughs. "it's a euphamism. I'm trying to be frank but... How about this, your highness. Let's make an agreement that whatever happens in this room does not leave this room, and you will excuse any crass and rude things I must say, to ensure that you fully understand my lessons?" 05:27 AA: Merrow nods. 05:27 LL: "When you engage in a sexual act, do you prefer to penetrate, or be penetrated?" 05:28 AA: "I have....never thought about it." There is absolutely zero gray left in his skin at this point. 05:29 LL: Rilset nods. "You should think about it. It will determine how you approach those things with Acenia, when the time comes." 05:29 LL: "Don't you think she deserves a partner who knows what he's doing?" 05:30 AA: Merrow nods, but he's having trouble forming words at the moment. 05:30 AA: "I guess....the former?" his voice is sort of muffled as he's now hiding his face behind his hand. 05:31 LL: "That's a good place to start." Rilset stands and begins taking off his shirt. "We'll start with me penetrating you then, so you know how it feels and what to do when penetrating." 05:31 AA: "EXCUSE ME?!" 05:31 LL: "You said you wanted to learn, didn't you?" 05:32 AA: "THIS IS HIGHLY IRREGULAR!" 05:32 AA: He's not in prince mode, he's genuinely screaming at the top of his lungs now. His voice is shrill. 05:33 LL: "I thought we agreed not to stand on ceremony. As the future Emperor, you're going to be responsible for cutting huge swaths of people out of the gene pool with every single death in that game. Are you really going to get squeamish about a little sex?" 05:33 AA: "I THINK ACENIA WOULD SURELY BE HURT IF I WERE TO ALLOW YOU TO..." he almost chokes on the next word "PENETRATE ME." 05:34 LL: "As hurt as she'd be by her fears of 'inadequate sex' being realized when she finally lets her guard down around you?" 05:35 AA: Merrow is caught off guard by this. He really has no response. The best he can manage is a "Flllrbbrrbbl" 05:39 LL: Rilset looks offended. "Weren't you the one just saying you were having trouble putting your responsibilities over my daughters happiness? That didn't last long, did it?" 05:40 AA: "I...but....surely..." Merrow is torn by indecision. "She couldn't tell me this herself?" He sounds pitiful. 05:40 AA: "Or uh....be the one to teach me these things?" Now he sounds especially pitiful. 05:41 LL: "She is holding out hope that you already know this. I am afraid my daughter is quite inexperienced." =------------------------= CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board WUTWUTINTHEBUTT. CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: So CLL: Acenia CLL: why are you going to Merrow's room today? CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: He hasn't been answering my trollian messages. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Okay, so you're outside his door. CGT: She is pretty nervous and forgets to knock. Is the door locked? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Yes! CLL: you can hear voices inside. CAA: (( Oh god, was she right outside the door when Merrow was screaming? )) CGT: (( WHAT )) CLL: ((no she just walked up. you're safe.)) CGT: "Hello?" She calls as she knocks on the door. "Merrow? Are you okay?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Merrow, you hear Acenia's voice through the door. CLL: Rilset's still standing there, topless. CAA: "ACENIA!" HE SOUNDS RELIEVED TO HAVE AN EXCUSE TO ESCAPE THIS TALK. CAA: Oh god, I didn't realize he was topless. CLL: scroll up bb CGT: "Hello?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Um....no. No I am very much not okay! Or....I don't know. Um..." Merrow sounds completely lost. "Acenia, are you worried that I will be....inadequate?" CAA: "It's okay if you are! Just....tell me now." CLL: Rilset puts a hand over his mouth, quieting his laugh. CGT: "W-what? I hadn't really thought about it! I mean..." She tries the handle again. "This is a really awkward conversation to be having through a door! What is someone hears?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Don't you have appearances to keep up or something?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Uh..." (Imagine the sound Tina makes in Bob's Burgers, because that's pretty much the sound he's making here.) CLL: Rilset whispers, "See? her first concern is your 'appearances'." CAA: Merrow whispers back angrily "Why are you not putting your shirt on so I can invite her in?!" CLL: Rilset smirks. "She's seen me topless before." CGT: (( its sadly true )) CLL: ((letting the implication do its work lol)) CAA: He winces. "Acenia. I think I am being given 'the talk' right now, I guess. I'm afraid I can't come to the door." CAA: "But it is the most mortifying moment of my life by a wide margin." CGT: "Oh! The Condesce is there? I'm sorry! I should be addressing you more formally! Sorry. Will you send me a message when you're done?" She sounds a little bit sad. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Uh, no, not the Condesce exactly..." CAA: "The job has been....outsourced?" CAA: "Don't worry about addressing me formally though. You don't....have to keep up appearances." CLL: Rilset crosses to the door and opens it. "Hey sweety." ((still topless)) CGT: Σ !(◝ó ロ ò◜)✧ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Do you want to come in and watch? You might learn something too." CAA: Merrow's face is about two degrees from catching fire. CAA: He has an expression on his face that looks like he has never been more embarrassed in his life. This is not a coincidence. CAA: "Hi Acenia." CGT: "Apparently your talk is so thorough the Condesce is having you teach her son?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Apparently it is less by the Condesce's bidding and more out of concern for your future happiness." Merrow's voice is very soft, as if he can barely manage to breathe. CGT: Acenia is confused. "Papa?" For some reason his lack of shirt isn't setting off any bells. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset shoots Merrow a glance. "But apparently, propriety and 'keeping up appearances' matter much more than expected to the young prince. I'm going to go see if I can talk to the Condesce. Maybe I can trade something less precious for your safety." CAA: "He wanted to demonstrate to me how to....refrain from disappointing you. In the future. In uh...." his voice gets very quiet "carnal matters." CAA: "It's not about keeping up appearances!" Merrow exclaims as what Rilset said sinks in. CGT: "I... would have... nothing to compare it to!" she blushes. "What are you trading? Are you going to change something?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I just wasn't sure it wouldn't hurt her! But if this is what you want," he says to Acenia, "I will....uh..." he trails off. CAA: "...I mean....if that's what it takes." CGT: "What's going on?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset starts laughing. "Good, now that it's crazy awkward, I'm going to go brag about this to the Condesce. Why don't you two actually talk for a change, hmm?" CAA: "...what?" CLL: He pulls on his shirt. "Maybe she'll stop being all flushed and pursue me black this time." CAA: "What?!" CGT: "What?!?!?!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset winks at the kids. "You're teenagers. I'm surprised you haven't been having sloppy make outs already." CLL: He whistles a happy tune and starts off down the hallway. CAA: "This was all....some kind of test?!" CGT: Acenia is still standing in the doorway, mouth open in confusion. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "No, it was an event, that I know your mother will have seen on the cameras, and now she's going to go nuts trying to get back at me for it." CGT: "THERE'S CAMERAS IN HERE?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( +!?!???!!?!?!? )) CAA: "What? I was assured that my room wasn't among those being monitored!" CLL: "It normally isn't. But your mother can't get enough of me." He runs his hands down his chest in a very obscene motion, then looks up above your bedroom door. "You like that, doncha Mae-mae." CGT: (◝∂_∂◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Acenia covers her eyes instinctually. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrows face has gone completely blank. CAA: "Does this count as the 'free punch' you get on me, Mr. Leyers?" CGT: "Don't you think momma will be upset with you?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Or are you vacillating again?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "I don't know... Null's been pretty distant. And if Maemae wont have me red, well... we'll work soemthing out." CLL: "And no, Merrow, the paperwork clearly defines the punching bit. This was just fun." CLL: He laughs and disappears through a door. CAA: Merrow stands for a bit, then sags. "Acenia, I do not wish to insult your family, but your father is a twisted individual." CGT: "I... don't really know how to respond?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: He sighs. "Would you like to come in? I'd like to spend some time with someone more pleasant to take my mind of that experience." CAA: (( *Mind off )) CGT: She uncovers her eyes and enters the room, closing the door and locking it behind her so her father cannot rejoin and further complicate things. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "What happened?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow sits on the couch and beckons for her to sit beside him while he explains. + + CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board WUTWUTINTHEBUTT. CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: So CLL: Acenia CLL: why are you going to Merrow's room today? CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: He hasn't been answering my trollian messages. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Okay, so you're outside his door. CGT: She is pretty nervous and forgets to knock. Is the door locked? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Yes! CLL: you can hear voices inside. CAA: (( Oh god, was she right outside the door when Merrow was screaming? )) CGT: (( WHAT )) CLL: ((no she just walked up. you're safe.)) CGT: "Hello?" She calls as she knocks on the door. "Merrow? Are you okay?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Merrow, you hear Acenia's voice through the door. CLL: Rilset's still standing there, topless. CAA: "ACENIA!" HE SOUNDS RELIEVED TO HAVE AN EXCUSE TO ESCAPE THIS TALK. CAA: Oh god, I didn't realize he was topless. CLL: scroll up bb CGT: "Hello?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Um....no. No I am very much not okay! Or....I don't know. Um..." Merrow sounds completely lost. "Acenia, are you worried that I will be....inadequate?" CAA: "It's okay if you are! Just....tell me now." CLL: Rilset puts a hand over his mouth, quieting his laugh. CGT: "W-what? I hadn't really thought about it! I mean..." She tries the handle again. "This is a really awkward conversation to be having through a door! What is someone hears?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Don't you have appearances to keep up or something?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Uh..." (Imagine the sound Tina makes in Bob's Burgers, because that's pretty much the sound he's making here.) CLL: Rilset whispers, "See? her first concern is your 'appearances'." CAA: Merrow whispers back angrily "Why are you not putting your shirt on so I can invite her in?!" CLL: Rilset smirks. "She's seen me topless before." CGT: (( its sadly true )) CLL: ((letting the implication do its work lol)) CAA: He winces. "Acenia. I think I am being given 'the talk' right now, I guess. I'm afraid I can't come to the door." CAA: "But it is the most mortifying moment of my life by a wide margin." CGT: "Oh! The Condesce is there? I'm sorry! I should be addressing you more formally! Sorry. Will you send me a message when you're done?" She sounds a little bit sad. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Uh, no, not the Condesce exactly..." CAA: "The job has been....outsourced?" CAA: "Don't worry about addressing me formally though. You don't....have to keep up appearances." CLL: Rilset crosses to the door and opens it. "Hey sweety." ((still topless)) CGT: Σ !(◝ó ロ ò◜)✧ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Do you want to come in and watch? You might learn something too." CAA: Merrow's face is about two degrees from catching fire. CAA: He has an expression on his face that looks like he has never been more embarrassed in his life. This is not a coincidence. CAA: "Hi Acenia." CGT: "Apparently your talk is so thorough the Condesce is having you teach her son?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Apparently it is less by the Condesce's bidding and more out of concern for your future happiness." Merrow's voice is very soft, as if he can barely manage to breathe. CGT: Acenia is confused. "Papa?" For some reason his lack of shirt isn't setting off any bells. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset shoots Merrow a glance. "But apparently, propriety and 'keeping up appearances' matter much more than expected to the young prince. I'm going to go see if I can talk to the Condesce. Maybe I can trade something less precious for your safety." CAA: "He wanted to demonstrate to me how to....refrain from disappointing you. In the future. In uh...." his voice gets very quiet "carnal matters." CAA: "It's not about keeping up appearances!" Merrow exclaims as what Rilset said sinks in. CGT: "I... would have... nothing to compare it to!" she blushes. "What are you trading? Are you going to change something?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "I just wasn't sure it wouldn't hurt her! But if this is what you want," he says to Acenia, "I will....uh..." he trails off. CAA: "...I mean....if that's what it takes." CGT: "What's going on?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset starts laughing. "Good, now that it's crazy awkward, I'm going to go brag about this to the Condesce. Why don't you two actually talk for a change, hmm?" CAA: "...what?" CLL: He pulls on his shirt. "Maybe she'll stop being all flushed and pursue me black this time." CAA: "What?!" CGT: "What?!?!?!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset winks at the kids. "You're teenagers. I'm surprised you haven't been having sloppy make outs already." CLL: He whistles a happy tune and starts off down the hallway. CAA: "This was all....some kind of test?!" CGT: Acenia is still standing in the doorway, mouth open in confusion. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "No, it was an event, that I know your mother will have seen on the cameras, and now she's going to go nuts trying to get back at me for it." CGT: "THERE'S CAMERAS IN HERE?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( +!?!???!!?!?!? )) CAA: "What? I was assured that my room wasn't among those being monitored!" CLL: "It normally isn't. But your mother can't get enough of me." He runs his hands down his chest in a very obscene motion, then looks up above your bedroom door. "You like that, doncha Mae-mae." CGT: (◝∂_∂◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Acenia covers her eyes instinctually. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrows face has gone completely blank. CAA: "Does this count as the 'free punch' you get on me, Mr. Leyers?" CGT: "Don't you think momma will be upset with you?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Or are you vacillating again?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "I don't know... Null's been pretty distant. And if Maemae wont have me red, well... we'll work soemthing out." CLL: "And no, Merrow, the paperwork clearly defines the punching bit. This was just fun." CLL: He laughs and disappears through a door. CAA: Merrow stands for a bit, then sags. "Acenia, I do not wish to insult your family, but your father is a twisted individual." CGT: "I... don't really know how to respond?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: He sighs. "Would you like to come in? I'd like to spend some time with someone more pleasant to take my mind of that experience." CAA: (( *Mind off )) CGT: She uncovers her eyes and enters the room, closing the door and locking it behind her so her father cannot rejoin and further complicate things. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "What happened?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow sits on the couch and beckons for her to sit beside him while he explains. CGT: "I can't believe he went through all that just to see if he could have relations with the Condesce... again." Acenia rolls her eyes after the awkward chat. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Yes." Merrow sits silently for a bit. "Unless....he was serious, too?" He sounds a bit nervous again. CAA: "Are you....concerned that I won't be there for you, because of my obligations as prince? Or that I won't be able to....satisfy you?" CGT: "Th-tht-h-th-h..." Acenia pulls her knees to her chest. "He clearly! CLEARLY! Had other goals! I really was not ever expecting anything! Who would want to devote themselves to a relationship with a mutant? Even being ignored is enough!" She speaks quickly, her face buried in her knees. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow gently puts his hand under her chin, and pulls her face to where she's looking into his eyes. "I have every intention of devoting myself to you as my betrothed. Mutant or no." CAA: "And after the time we've spent together....I think I would have been happy to even if the betrothal didn't exist." CGT: "I-i-iamjustsayingthat maybeIwasnotraisedtoexpect anythinglikethis and... " She can't manage the rest of the words. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow puts his arm around her, not saying anything, and pulls her close to him. CAA: "Well maybe it's time to stop thinking about what you expect out of life, and start thinking about what you want from it." CAA: "...I just hope you'll place me in that category." CGT: "That sounds... nice but even you were raised for certain outcomes. Certainly not this one." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "It is hard to say what outcome I was raised for. I am a prince. I fully expected I would be married off to some princess or another, and we would either hate each other or, if I was lucky, tolerate one another. Honestly, I expected they would marry me off to the Princess Rubi." CAA: Merrow sighs. "Don't get me wrong, she's not awful or anything. But I don't feel I have any real connection with her at all." CAA: "So this outcome is far better than the one I was expecting." CGT: "I see... for what it's worth, I wouldn't trade this now that it has happened. I may trade that event with papa..." She frowns, "But for me it does feel like fiction." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( friction. I-i-i mean fiction! )) CAA: (( I will allow that retcon if you're seriously submitting it. ;D )) CGT: (( oh god. sure. LMAO )) CAA: Merrow gently points her face toward his again, and makes a bold attempt at a second kiss. CGT: Acenia allows herself to fall into it. (( i have no idea how to not sound overly sexual about her knees right now wtf. I just want her to not be in a little ball, goddamnit )) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: ((KEK)) CGT: (( howdomakeoout )) CAA: (( Do you just want to "close the curtains" on the kiss, or what? )) CLL: ((whatever you want.)) CGT: (( i just can't think of a way to fix the knees. like i can't phrase it without it sounding like she all like WHOOHEE SPREAD THE LEGS LMAO )) CGT: (( GODDAMNIT ACENIA )) CAA: (( Haha. Maybe just "Acenia uncurls and puts her legs beneath her?" )) CGT: (( fuck, uncurls is good )) CGT: Acenia uncurls, leaning into the kiss a bit more until she positions herself to be standing on her knees. (( fucking knees )) She steadies herself by placing a hand on the back of the sofa. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: (( I have no idea where to go from there. )) CGT: She snaps back from the kiss and blushes furiously, sitting on her legs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow sits back, also blushing, but he can't quite keep a smile from curling the edges of his lips. CGT: "uhm, sorry!" She takes note of the curtains again. Wow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "For what?" CGT: "I don't know I think I-" she shrugs and sighs, "I don't know how to word it." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Would it help you come up with the words if we kissed again?" CAA: Merrow sounds like he figures this is a long shot, but is hopeful the answer is yes. CGT: "uhm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Acenia doesn't give an answer, but presses against him, initiating it herself this time. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: (( I assume we end it there? )) CGT: (( sure? ))